


Unbelievable [Prequel]

by Dragon_Angel_6712



Series: Unbreakable [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Grandmaster, Alpha Odin, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Heimdall, Beta Topaz, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Claiming, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fanfiction, Happy Ending, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Loki loves Thor, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Marriage, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Frigga, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, One Shot, One True Pairing, Pre-Thor (2011), The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor loves Loki, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Angel_6712/pseuds/Dragon_Angel_6712
Summary: This is the prequel to the one shot "Unbreakable" and before you proceed to read "Unbreakable" make sure you have read this one~Loki finds out a secret about himself and runs away from Asgard. Thor was the one who last encountered him and is out on a secret mission to bring him backWhat would happen when Thor would find him on Sakaar? Thor has a secret and so does Loki, will they reveal it?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Unbreakable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	Unbelievable [Prequel]

**Author's Note:**

> So, here am I with a new one shot. This popped up in my mind and I was like "why not? Let's do this". So I am not sorry for what I wrote
> 
> This prequel might seem rushed (I apologize for the rushing part though) feel free to give me writing advice and feed back is appreciated
> 
> Please enjoy and if you don't you know the way out 🙂
> 
> Warning: Since I write as a hobby, there could be some character bend
> 
> 💜

Queen of Asgard, Omega Frigga's birthday was near. Only two weeks away and Loki wanted to gift his mother something more than precious

He had been wanting to do this for a long time now and had been researching for a gift like this. Loki was kind of frustrated when this much time was left

But then, in a book, he found that in the heart of the beautiful ice forest in Jotunheim lied a beautiful blue gem, he immediately made a decision that he'd gift this thing to his mother as a charm pendant

He took the necessities and waited for the night fall. It was mid night when he made his exit from Asgard. He had planned to go to Jotunheim from a secret exit in Asgard

And that's what he did. No one noticed him and soon he was on Jotunheim. In the book, the location of ice forest was a hundred miles backwards from the ice palace where the Jotun royalty resided

Since Loki had once secretly visited Jotunheim before, he knew where the palace was and started his journey. Though he wore less leather and fur but he didn't feel the cold of Jotunheim

Loki didn't pay much mind to it as he had a long journey to make. After an hour, he was at the start of the ice forest. Loki whispered a small spell under his breath to see if there was any threat or not

There was none on the entrance. He whispered another spell to show him way to the gem as he started in the forest. He was almost near to it when he heard a crunch behind him

Loki could smell the disgusting scent of Jotun Alphas

The Omega being swift and clever, drew his dagger. Before he could turn back, someone attacked him, which Loki gracefully dodged and lodged the dagger in his throat

Another Jotun attacked him as he swiftly got the dagger out the now dead Jotun's throat and lodged it into his throat

Though Loki was an Omega, he was more than a warrior

Loki looked around and saw two other Jotuns. He drew his dagger back and they both attacked Loki together. Loki was successfully able to stab one Jotun in the heart but the other caught him from behind

Loki head butted the Jotun in the nose as he fell back, Loki turned and was about to stab him when the Jotun caught his arm in the right time

The surprising thing to Loki was that his skin fell off like dust and revealed to be the same as the Jotun's. Loki's eyes grew wide for a second but he regained his composure as he stabbed the Jotun, killing him on spot

He looked at his arm as it went to back to normal. Loki was… Disturbed by this. Still he got what he came for and made his journey back to Asgard

*

Loki spent the next two weeks in question and frustration. He couldn't sleep well after that night. He had only one question stuck in his head

_'What if I'm a-'_

The knock on his chamber door brought him back to reality

"Come in!" Loki said. The maid came in and said in a half bowing position, "My prince, the feast is about to start."

Loki let out a breath, "I'm coming." The maid bowed a little and stepped outside. Loki grabbed the box, he had gotten the gem made into a charm pendant. He was quite satisfied with the outcome but was still anxious

What if his mother doesn't like it? He was scared about that. Still he buried the bubbling anxiety in the back of his head and headed out to the hall

Just as he entered he saw his mother standing in a beautiful mustard yellow gown and jewellery bringing the gown out. A smile grew on his face

Loki immediately went to his mother, she was talking to a minister's wife but dismissed her when she saw Loki approaching

Loki kissed both his mother's cheeks and hugged her, "Happy birthday, mother. I have a special gift for you."

He said as he detached himself from his mother, "Thank you very much darling. What is it, may I ask?"

Loki smiled as he pulled out the box and opened it in front of her and the reaction Frigga had towards it, was priceless

She was awed as her mouth opened and her hands made their way to cover it, "Oh my, Loki, this is beyond beautiful."

Loki was relieved to hear this, "I'm glad you liked it mother." Frigga traced her finger around it as she said back

"Liked it? I love it. Would you like to do the honors and put it on me?" Loki smiled as he whispered

"More than gladly." He took the pendant out and gently put it on her. The pendant stood out beautifully on her. It made Frigga look so gorgeous

"Thank you so much, my son." Frigga hugged him once more and then someone else came and greeted her so Loki moved away from there

He was happy that his mother liked, no loved, his present. But Loki's insecurities returned. This was the best time to go and do what he'd been thinking of

Loki looked around and when he was sure, he made his way out of the feast hall

Thor was searching for Loki throughout the feast. He'd been distant for two weeks and if he's honest to himself, he was worried as to what happened to him

Thor's eyes caught Loki exiting the feast hall quietly. He went after him. He wanted to ask him about what happened

Loki quietly made his way to the weapon's vault. Thor was confused as to why Loki was going to the weapon's vault

Thor hid as Loki one last time checked if someone was following him or not. Then he went in. Thor looked back to see Loki not there

Loki descended down the stairs and approached the end of the hall with a pounding heart. He took in a deep breath as he firmly wrapped his fingers into the handle of the Casket Of Winters. The Omega lifted it up as dark blue color started to spread on his body

"Brother! What are you doing here?" This voice belonged to Thor. Loki settled the Casket down. He turned to face the Alpha with blazing red eyes filled with tears as he said

"I'm not your brother… I never was." The Omega hurtfully said as the color drained and he turned back to normal

Loki quickly passed by Thor and exited the weapon's vault. Thor went after him

"Loki, stop!"

Loki didn't listen, "Stop, I say!"

Loki again ignored him and turned a corner as his steps became distant

Thor was about to do the same when a maid came in between, "My prince, your presence is required by the king in the feast."

Thor knew he could not deny to this. To which he felt immense bad. He looked one last time towards the direction where Loki went and said, "I'm coming."

*

After the feast, Thor went to Loki's chamber, thinking that he'd be there but was astonished to not to find him there. Unless a reason, Loki wouldn't leave his chambers at night

At least he knew the Omega this much. He searched across the palace quietly, it took him time but he couldn't find him, before concluding anything he secretly searched throughout Asgard

This went on for a week and Thor couldn't find him, hence concluding

"Loki's ran away."

He first went to his mother. Thor found Frigga in her secret garden

She sat, facing her back to him, Thor started as he approached her, "Mother-"

Frigga first raised her hand as Thor took the signal and didn't say anything, then she turned. A gentle smile displaying on her features

"Go bring him back. He's having an identity crisis and needs someone to talk to, to get comfort from. Leaving him alone would only worsen it."

Thor was confused with the smile Frigga flashed. Did she know about Thor's secret?

Still, Thor made his way to Heimdall

"Greetings, Heimdall." Thor said as he came in front of him, "Greetings, my prince." Heimdall replied, Thor wasted no time and asked

"Where is he right now?" Heimdall stared at Thor for a good two seconds, he answered as he turned

"He's far away. He doesn't want to see any of you. Are you sure that you want to bring him back?" Thor knew the meaning behind this question

Jotuns were the arch nemesis of Aesir people but he didn't care. After learning that Loki too is a Jotun, his perspective changed

Thor looked Heimdall in the eye as Heimdall turned to face Thor and asked, "He thinks I hate him, right?" Heimdall flashed him a small smile

"I vow to the soil I was born in, that, I Thor, son of Odin, shall bring back the prince to Asgard without any negative feelings in his heart for himself."

Heimdall nodded as he said, "He's in a realm named Sakaar. Be careful, the king to that realm might not be what you think he is. One mistake and you'll be stuck forever."

Thor nodded and gripped on to Mjolnir as Heimdall opened the Bifrost and in a matter of mere seconds he's standing in Sakaar

He looked around and found a building with faces sculptured on it. Thor instantly knew that this place was his destination. He enters the building and after asking around a little bit

Finds himself standing in front of the king of this place, En Dwi Gast, more commonly known as the Grandmaster

"Who are you and why are you here?" He bluntly asked, "Thor, son of Odin. Is there anyone here that goes by the name of Loki?"

"Oh! That sexy Omega who came in a few weeks ago! Why? What do you want to do with him?" The Grandmaster looked him direct in the eyes

Thor gritted his teeth at how the Grandmaster talked about Loki, "I will only tell, once you summon him here." The Grandmaster took a good look at him

Then waved his hand and said, "Topaz! Summon him!" In a matter of five minutes, Loki shows up

"Why have you-" Loki's gaze travels up to Thor as he stops mid sentence, "You know this guy?" The Grandmaster asked

"He's my brother." Shot Thor

"Adopted." Retorted Loki, "What are you doing here anyway?" Thor then said with a smile, "I have came here to take you back home!"

The Grandmaster interrupted, "Not so fast!" He got up from his place, came a little forward and said, "People here come and stay by their own will but can only go on my will."

Thor looked at Grandmaster as he said

"Okay then, I will do whatever it takes." Grandmaster smiled wicked, "Beat my favorite champion in the duel this evening and he's all yours but if you lose, you are to live here. Forever."

The Grandmaster turned and went away like a princess. Thor was given a small chamber to rest and prepare in. Loki comes in after a while and asks

"Why are you doing this? After knowing my true side… Just why?" Thor was sitting, looking down and after he heard this, he looked up as he got up

Thor came near to Loki as Loki took steps back. Loki's back hit the wall as Thor leaned in and said in his ear, in a husky voice which sent shivers down Loki's spine and he became all red

"Wish me luck brother, I will tell you each and everything after I win this duel. I promise, I won't hide anything."

Just then, Loki pushed Thor as Thor stumbled back. Thor had a mischievous smirk on his face as he saw the Omega all red. Loki glared at him and went away without saying anything

*

"Ladies and gentlemen! Behold tonight's duel! As a new comer that goes by the name of lord of Thunder will fight against my favorite champion! So behold everyone, tonight's duel will be one that will be remembered for years!"

Grandmaster made a grand announcement, Loki came and took a drink and settled on the other side of the sofa. The Grandmaster awaited tonight's match, he just wanted to see how his champion beats the life out of this guy

But a part of him wanted to see if this guy's a man of his words. First, Thor came in the arena and everyone booed but he could care less. Then, came out Grandmaster champion and the crowd roared

"She - Hulk! She - Hulk! She - Hulk!" She was all green and angry. She screamed as Thor readied himself. The duel began

And it was like a never ending duel. The crowd also started becoming tired as to when would this end. After a punch spoke She - Hulk

"God! You're so powerful! I think I'm gonna lose!" They started to talk as they fought, "Please, do so 'cause I have someone precious to me here whom I want to take back."

She - Hulk kicked him in the stomach as he fell back, "Why? Why should I care about that? Why should I help you? Give me a good reason!"

She - Hulk charged again as Thor quickly got up and blocked her, "Though how much this seem pathetic to you but I love him."

She - Hulk laughed as she unblocked herself and threw a punch, "Love matters, why should I help you?" Thor caught her punch as he said with a smile

"Because you're getting tired." She - Hulk looked him in the eyes, "Kick me in the stomach but not hard." And Thor did what she said

The duel ended as the crowd booed. The Grandmaster was obviously amused, he had a smirk displaying on his face then he looked at Loki

Loki looked like he didn't want Thor to win this duel. He had a disgusted look on his face. The Grandmaster could obviously feel the tension and anger pheromones coming from Loki

Loki abruptly stood up and left

*

It was night now, Thor had gotten the permission to stay the night in Sakaar. Thor made his way towards Loki's chambers after asking a maid for directions

Thor silently entered and saw Loki's back facing him. Loki's arms were wrapped around his torso and he was gazing out the window. Thor came and stood beside him

"What are you thinking?" Loki didn't flinch, he took in a breath and answered, "I'm wondering that even if you know I'm a Jotun…"

Loki took out his hand and picked up the ice from the nearby bowl with bare hands making his hand go blue

"Why have you came after me? Why don't you hate me like others hate Jotuns?" Thor looked outside while answering

"As I promised, I won't hide a thing from you. From the start, I wondered what bad have the Jotuns done to us that we were taught to hate them. At some point, I grew to hate them but when I saw you that night, it all changed. I knew that the hatred Asgard harbours against Jotunheim is good for nothing. That Jotuns are no less of an innocent living being

About me hating you… Loki I can never do that. I can never even imagine to do that. I have always loved you."

Loki expected to hear 'As a brother' at the end but

"And I don't know if you feel same or not or if you feel weird but I love you… More than a brother. I've always had these feelings towards you

At first, when I thought we were brothers, I kept them in my heart. I thought that you would see me as a weird person. That was the last thing I ever want… You hating me."

Loki can never hate Thor. In fact, he loves Thor more dearly than anyone

"You don't need to reciprocate neither will I force you to have feelings for me but only if you give me the permission to court you properly

If it doesn't work out… We can continue being the way we were… Like brothers. All I want is, you to be happy, that's all."

Thor ended with a smile as he turned to Loki. Loki had all along gazed at Thor with his right eyebrow raised. He doesn't believe what he just heard but Thor wasn't a liar

His heart screamed to believe Thor's words. Loki felt like this was a heck big of a coincidence. Why? Because Loki also had these feelings towards his 'brother' for the longest he can remember. But still, he couldn't figure out what to say to Thor

"But what if I say I reciprocate?" Loki said, his gaze not wavering from Thor, before this, Thor had averted his gaze back outside but this sentence made Thor look back at Loki with slight surprise visible in his eyes

"I would claim you as my mate. Probably make love to you the next moment too." Loki didn't seem to have problem with that but

"What about father and mother?" Thor took in a breath and said, "I'm sure father knows we are not biological brothers so he shouldn't have a problem with it, as for mother…"

A smile grew on Thor's face, "I think she already knows." Thor looked out again after finishing

"Then what are you waiting for?" There was a smile and mischief in his Loki's tone and when Thor looked at Loki, he found him smiling mischievously too

"What?" Loki cocked an eyebrow as he shook his head while saying, "I reciprocate your feelings." Thor's eyes grew just a little wide as his mouth parted. He then let out a chuckle and leaned in

It all started from a passionate kiss, which soon led them to bed. That night, Thor and Loki mated and marked each other. Thor, all night, said how much he loved Loki's Jotun's side. So much that Loki's negative mindset about him being a Jotun might've changed

*

The Bifrost closed and Thor and Loki came into vision more clearly, "Welcome back, my Princes. I congratulate you on your newly formed bond."

Heimdall smiled as Thor returned it Loki smiled at him too but grew a bit red as anxiety settled in his chest about something

"Father will accept us, Loki, don't stress over it." Loki looked over Thor, he must've felt Loki's tension through their newfound bond. Thor gave a small smile and a comforting squeeze to Loki's hand which seemed to take off some of Loki's anxiousness but not all

They started towards the palace

The Omega was still worried about the fact he was a Jotun and that Odin wouldn't accept them and their bond. He would want Thor to break it or forcefully get him mated to another Omega of his choice, which Loki couldn't bear to see it happen in front of his eyes

In a daze of thoughts they arrived, Loki was surprised as to they arrived quite quickly but knew that he was drowned in his own mind that he didn't pay one ounce of attention

They entered the palace together and Thor only left Loki's hand when they kneeled before their father who stood facing the throne

"Rise." Odin's voice was indecipherable to them, still they both rose, "I know everything about you two and what happened past these days. If you have any explanation say it now."

Thor frowned as Loki's heart started to pound, "What kind of explanation, father? We have formed a bond not raised a war without a reason."

Odin turned to them, "Would you leave him, if I ask you to?" Thor gently tightened his grasp around Loki's hand as he said with an almost growling tone

"I will fight the nine realms but not leave his side." Loki found himself staring at Thor, some how he was put at ease with those words

"And you, would you leave him on my word?" Loki looked Odin direct in the eye

"I would rather die than leave Thor." Odin stared at them for a short while, then, a smile broke out on his face

He took Gungnir and announced, "Crown Prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson shall marry Prince of Asgard, Loki Laufeyson after two days!" And he stomped his staff on the ground making his words official

Thor and Loki were shocked. They smiled as Odin descended and took them both in his arms

"Welcome home."

*

It was a beautiful evening, everyone was gathered, though people of Asgard didn't take the news of Thor marrying Loki well, they were rooting for them. Thor was in his armour, standing on the alter waiting for his beloved mate

He couldn't wait to call Loki his wife. It was one of Frigga's gardens where they were getting married, Thor was more than happy, every now and again he would look at the doors, waiting for them to open

"Just wait a little bit more Thor, Loki will be here any minute, after this, he's yours for eternities." Sif said as she smiled, Thor was excited and nervous both at the same time. He took in a breath as he nodded

Just then, the doors opened and everyone's attention was on the door now. Thor's gaze also went there and by what he saw, he was awed, Frigga had her arm interlocked with Loki's. Loki looked just as nervous and red

Loki looked so beautiful though he was in his armour and horn helmet that Thor's breath got stuck in his throat as he just kept looking Loki's way. Loki looked back and saw Thor. Then, their gazes met as Loki smiled

Thor smiled back and Frigga and Loki started towards the alter. Soon, Loki was in front of Thor. The Alpha gave his hand to Loki as he gladly accepted

Loki ascended the two stairs and stood facing Thor. Frigga went to stand by Odin. Frigga couldn't hold back her grin

The Asgardian priest started his speech. After a short while, he asked Thor, "Do you Alpha Thor Odinson take Omega Loki Laufeyson as your wedded wife?"

Thor's smile widened as his eyes shined with happy tears, he said, "Yes, I do." Then, the man turned to Loki, "Do you Omega Loki Laufeyson take Alpha Thor Odinson as your wedded husband?"

Loki's emerald eyes shone under the evening sun as he smiled back at Thor, "Yes, I do."

Hogan came beside the priest holding a pillow which had two gold bracelets on it. The priest took it from him and placed his fingers on it as he said, "These wedding bands will be the proof of the marriage that has taken place between these two souls."

And he brought the pillow forward as They picked each of those bracelets and then they exchanged bracelets as the priest announced

"I, now, announce the pure bond of marriage that has been formed between Alpha Thor and Omega Loki as husband and wife."

Thor took Loki's waist and pulled him near

"I vow to protect you even after my last breath, my Omega."

"And I vow to stay by your side even after my last breath, my Alpha."

Frigga opened the cage to nearby white pigeons. The crowd erupted in cheers as Thor leaned in while Loki closed his eyes

Thor connected their lips and his eyes also automatically got closed too

|End|

Dated: May 20th 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: The following one shot is of eleven thousand words plus. Can I believe that? Nope. I manage to surprise myself about exceeding my abilities
> 
> Well, I hope you all like it though.
> 
> Edit: Unbreakable is uploaded
> 
> Feedback is appreciated


End file.
